modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Donna Logan
Donna Logan – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Donny wcielała się Jennifer Gareis, w latach 2006-2015 (odc. 4855−7018). Wcześniej, postać grana przez Carrie Mitchum (1987−1991, 1994, 1997, 2001; odc. 3−3468) oraz tymczasowo przez Mary Sheldon (1991, odc. 992−995). W retrospekcjach w 2008 roku (odc. 5299), postać Donny zagrana przez Dani Marię Boyle. Charakterystyka Związek z Markiem (1987−1988) 18-letnia Donna mieszka w Dolinie San Fernando, koło Los Angeles, ze swoją matką, Beth, i rodzeństwem: Stormem, Brooke i Katie. Ojciec Donny, Stephen, opuścił rodzinę przed 6 laty i nie daje znaków życia. Beth ciężko pracuje w cateringu, aby wyżywić całą rodzinę. Donna współczuje Brooke, która omal nie została zgwałcona. Brooke przestrzega swoje siostry przed okrutnymi realiami. Storm prosi Donnę, by znalazła chłopaka dla Katie, która ma kompleksy z powodu młodzieńczego trądziku. Donna poznaje w bibliotece Rocco Carnera i prosi go, by umówił się z Katie. Rocco i Katie idą na rankę, po której Katie nie posiada się z radości. Zastanawia się, czy to Donna umówiła ją z Rocco, ale ona zaprzecza. Kiedy Rocco przestaje się odzywać, Donna ponownie prosi go, by odwiedził Katie. Carner daje Donnie dać do zrozumienia, że to ona mu się podoba. Tymczasem Beth domyśla się, że Donna umówiła swoją siostrę. W kwietniu 1987, Brooke czyta w gazecie, że ślub Ridge'a Forrestera i Caroline Spencer nie doszedł do skutku, gdyż panna młoda zemdlała. Namawia Donnę, by pojechały do niej do szpitala. Donna próbuje przekonać siostrę do zmiany zdania, ale Brooke wchodzi do pokoju Caroline i pociesza ją. Brooke i Donna przyglądają się również Ridge'owi i jego bratu, Thorne'owi. Rocco flirtuje z Donną przy każdej możliwej okazji. Aby wzbudzić w niej zazdrość, całuje się z Katie. Tymczasem Donna zaczyna spotykać się z Markiem Mallorym. W maju 1987, chłopak proponuje jej wspólne mieszkanie. Donna nie może iść z nim na imprezę, gdyż musi zostać w domu z Katie. Kiedy zjawia się Rocco, Donna zostawia go z siostrą i wychodzi na zabawę. Rocco zjawia się tam i każe jej wracać, gdyż Storm zamierza ją znaleźć. Zamiast iść na spotkanie z babcią, Helen, Donna umawia się z Markiem i oglądają razem mieszkanie do wynajęcie. Kiedy Donna dociera do Helen, zastaje ją pobitą, leżącą na podłodze. Helen trafia do szpitala, a Donna wyznaje prawdę wściekłej Brooke. Pozostali Loganowie nie dowiadują się prawdy, gdyż Helen kryje wnuczkę. Po wyjściu ze szpitala, Loganowie zabierają ją do swojego domu. W czerwcu 1987, Donna mówi Markowi, że nie jest gotowa z nim zamieszkać. Zmienia jednak zdanie. Donna wyprowadza się z domu i zamieszkuje ze swoim chłopakiem, mimo sprzeciwu rodziny. W lipcu 1987, Donna spóźnia się przez Marka do pracy i zostaje zwolniona. Jest zdenerwowana, że chłopak nie stara się szukać dobrej pracy. Rocco dowiaduje się o jej problemach i załatwia jej pracę kelnerki w Griffey’s. Markowi nie podoba się, że Donna będzie pracować z Carnerem. Tymczasem ona jest zachwycona wysokością napiwków. Podczas kolacji u Loganów, między Donną i Rocco dochodzi do pocałunku. W sierpniu 1987, właściciel mieszkania, Harold Benson, żąda spłaty zaległego czynszu. Donna i Mark nie mają jednak pieniędzy. Logan idzie do pracy. Rocco domyśla się, że dziewczyna potrzebuje pieniędzy i oferuje jej pożyczkę. Logan przekonuje Marka, że dostała pieniądze od matki. Kiedy Mark idzie podziękować Beth, prawda wychodzi na jaw. Między Rocco i Markie dochodzi do szarpaniny. Carner wyznaje Donnie, że Katie jest w złym humorze. Rocco domyśla się, że Katie widziała ich pocałunek podczas kolacji. Jego obawy potwierdzają się. Katie nie chce rozmawiać ani z Rocco ani z Donną. We wrześniu 1987, Donna dowiaduje się, że Rocco uratował z opresji Ridge'a i ten zostawił mu swoja wizytówkę. Namawia przyjaciela, by zadzwonił do Forrestera. Donna stara się naprawić relacje z siostrą. Ona i Mark spędzają wieczór taneczny w towarzystwie Katie i Rocco. Między Carnerem i Donną dochodzi do kolejnego pocałunku. Całują się również, kiedy Rocco kontaktuje się z Ridge'em i dostaje pracę w Forrester Creations. W październiku 1987, Donna z przerażeniem odkrywa, że zapomniała wziąć tabletki antykoncepcyjne. Istnieje ryzyko, że jest w ciąży. Rocco jest w szoku. Wynik testu ciążowego jest jednak negatywny. Donna zwierza się Brooke, że jest zakochana w Rocco, ale obiecuje zerwać z nim kontakty, dla dobra Katie. W listopadzie 1987, Donna jest przygnębiona podczas ostatniego dnia pracy Rocco w Griffey’s. Wkrótce, Donna również rezygnuje z pracy kelnerki i zatrudnia się w agencji modelek Thomasa "Tommy'ego" Baylanda. Mark nie jest zadowolony z jej nowej pracy. W grudniu 1987, Mark jest zły na Donnę, że nie został zaproszony na ślub Thorne'a i Caroline. Rocco namawia Donnę, by zerwała z Markiem. Kiedy Donna idzie z nim porozmawiać, przyłapuje go na zdradzie. Donna wyrzuca go z mieszkania i rozstaje się z nim. W święta Bożego Narodzenia, Donna wprowadza się ponownie do Loganów, za namową Rocco. W styczniu 1988, Donna i Katie dowiadują się, że Beth ma raka piersi. Informują o tym Storma i Brooke. Tymczasem Beth nie chce się zgodzić na wykonanie biopsji. Loganowie próbują ją przekonać do zmiany zdania. Po rozmowie z Erikiem, Beth zgadza się. Wyniki biopsji nie są najlepsze. Beth natychmiast musi poddać się operacji. Donna chce opłacić rachunki szpitalne, ale nie ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy. Odrzuca pożyczkę od Rocco. Tommy umawia ją z Clayem, który stawia sprawę jasno: seks za pieniądze. Zjawia się jednak Rocco i przerywa im wieczór. W lutym 1988, Donna zamienia się kurtkami z Katie. Ta znajduje w kieszeni list oraz pierścionek od Rocco. Jest zachwycona. Rocco wyjaśnia Donnie, że pierścionek i list były przeznaczone dla niej. Tymczasem Beth wygrywa walkę z chorobą. Donna i Rocco chcą powiedzieć Katie prawdę o zamieszaniu z pierścionkiem, ale nie chcą jej krzywdzić. Wpadają na pomysł, żeby zniechęcić Katie do Rocco. W marcu 1988, Donna mówi Carnerowi, że ze względu na Katie, nie powinni się więcej spotykać. Tymczasem Tommy sugeruje Donnie, że może zrobić karierę jako modelka bielizny. Donna zgadza się. Tymczasem Helen wyprowadza się od Loganów. Katie znajduje zdjęcia Donny w bieliźnie. Donna prosi siostrę, by nie mówiła nic rodzinie. Tymczasem Rocco wciąż próbuje zniechęcić do siebie Katie. Modeling, sprowadzenie ojca i Bill Spencer (1988−1989) W kwietniu 1988, Donna poznaje szefa agencji modelek, Nicholasa "Nicka" Prestona. Kiedy mężczyzna każe jej się rozebrać, Logan wychodzi. Tymczasem Donna odkrywa, że Brooke leci do Tuscon. Siostra wyjaśnia, że leci tam z Ridge'em. Nick przeprasza Donnę. Ona przyjmuje jego zaproszenie na kolację. Tymczasem Brooke, Storm i Beth informują Donnę i Katie, że rozpoczął się proces oficjalnego uznania Stephena za zmarłego. Siostry są stanowczo przeciwne temu. W przypływie emocji, Brooke wyznaje Donnie, że ich ojciec żyje. Szybko próbuje zaprzeczyć temu co powiedziała, ale Donna domyśla się, że Brooke była w Tuscon, aby spotkać się ze Stephenem. Brooke przyznaje jej rację i opowiada o anonimie z adresem ojca i spotkaniu z nim. Donna zamierza lecieć do Tuscon i prosi Rocco, by krył ją przed rodziną. On nie chce okłamywać Loganów, więc Donna wyjaśnia mu całą sytuację. Donna spotyka się z ojcem w jego mieszkaniu. Prosi go, by wrócił do domu, ale on powtarza, że najlepiej o nim zapomnieć. Ona nie chce wracać do domu bez ojca. Wspomina o Helen i zapewnia, że w życiu Beth nie ma innego mężczyzny. Stephen wreszcie zgadza się wrócić do domu. W maju 1988, Stephen i Donna wracają do Los Angeles. Beth jest w szoku widząc męża. Donna opowiada jej o anonimie i podróży do Tuscon. Beth jest wściekła i każe mu wyjść. Jednak za namową Katie i Donny, Beth zgadza się przenocować Stephena. Elizabeth informuje córki, że jest związana z Erikiem Forresterem. Donna i Katie nie są zadowolone z tego faktu. Chcą, by Beth wróciła do Stephena. Donna zwierza się Rocco. On jednak uważa, że życie Beth byłoby lepsze przy Ericu, który może jej więcej zaoferować. Tymczasem Nick namawia Donnę, aby pozowała nago do magazynu, który ukaże się tylko w Europie. Stephen wyznaje Donnie, że kiedyś obiecał Beth diamentowy pierścionek. Donna prosi Rocco o pomoc i wspólnie kupują taki pierścionek. Logan zjawia się u Nicka i zgadza się na nagą sesję. Podpisuje kontrakt i dostaje zaliczkę, którą wydaje na pierścionek. Nick mówi Donnie, że w każdym numerze będzie ona odsłaniała więcej ciała. Między Donną i Nicholasem dochodzi do pocałunku, co nie podoba się Carnerowi. Stephen informuje rodzinę, że znalazł dobrze płatną pracę u Billa Spencera. Katie i Donnie udaje się przekonać matkę, by spędziła swoje urodziny z rodziną i Stephenem. Donna wręcza ojcu diamentowy pierścionek i przekonuje go, by dał go Beth na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym. W czerwcu 1988, podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego, Stephen daje Beth pierścionek. Ona nie chce go przyjąć, ale on wkłada go jej na palec, powtarzając słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. Wyznaje jej miłość i prosi o szansę. Donna przypomina rodzicom, że legalnie wciąż są małżeństwem. Beth przyjmuje pierścionek, ale czuje się zmieszana. Donna pozuje nago i przybiera pseudonim "Savannah". W lipcu 1988, Loganowie urządzają grilla, podczas którego Katie dławi się hamburgerem. Stephen rusza córce z pomocą i ratuje jej życie. Beth całuje go z wdzięczności. Donna zaczyna spotykać się z Nickiem. Muszą jednak ukrywają swój związek, gdyż jego szef, Bill Spencer, zabrania pracownikom łączyć pracy ze sprawami osobistymi. Loganowie poznają Nicholasa podczas kolacji. Wkrótce, Nick pokazuje Donnie amerykański magazyn Temptation, w którym zostały opublikowane jej nagie zdjęcia. Zrozpaczona Loganówna ucieka i nie daje się wytłumaczyć Prestonowi. Sądzi, że zdradził jej zaufanie i o wszystkim wiedział. Nick wykupuje cały nakład magazynu, ale zdjęcia zostają ponownie wydrukowane. Rocco próbuje dowiedzieć się od Ridge'a kto jest wydawcą magazynu. W sierpniu 1988, Katie widzi nagie zdjęcia siostry w magazynie. Składa obietnice, że nikomu o tym nie powie, ale wyznaje wszystko Brooke. Donna odkrywa, że to Bill stoi za opublikowaniem jej zdjęć. Planuje zemścić się na nim. Tymczasem Brooke wyprowadza się od Loganów i zamieszkuje z Ridge'em. We wrześniu 1988, Donna zjawia się w Spencer Publications i podaje się za Jamie Kensington. Udaje przez Billem, że chciałaby rozpocząć staż w firmie. Spencer zgadza się, choć nie ma pojęcia, że Donna wie, iż to on opublikował jej zdjęcia. Loganówna zamierza zdobyć nagie zdjęcia Spencera i opublikować je. W październiku 1988, Bill flirtuje z Donną i zaprasza ją na kolację. Nie podrywa jej jednak, co przekreśla plany Logan. Tymczasem Nick i Rocco próbują zdobyć zdjęcia Billa na własną rękę. O pomoc proszę kelnerkę Griffey's, Stacy. Kobieta ma udawać masażystkę i zrobić Spencerowi zdjęcia. Niestety, na fotografii genitalia Billa są zasłaniane przez kwiaty. Tymczasem Rocco wreszcie wyznaje Katie, że pierścionek, który jej podarował, był przeznaczony dla Donny. Katie jest zła na siostrę i Carnera. W listopadzie 1988, Donna publikuje artykuł na temat wykorzystywaniu młodych dziewczyn w przemyśle pornograficznym i wspomina o magazynie Temptation, należącego do Spencer Publications. Tymczasem Rocco widzi Billa w klubie fitness. Gdy nagi Spencer przebywa w saunie, Carner robi mu zdjęcie i pokazuje je Donnie. Ona nie chce go jednak opublikować. W grudniu 1988, Donna zmienia swoje nastawienie do Billa, kiedy on chce dać jej szansę w firmie. Rocco nie rozumie jej postępowania. Bill wyznaje Donnie, że Caroline wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Zaniepokojona Donna informuje o wszystkim Brooke. Tymczasem Nick oświadcza się Donnie, ale ona odrzuca jego propozycję. Donna informuje Brooke, że Caroline korzysta z pomocy terapeuty. Donna i Bill wymieniają się prezentami świątecznymi. Bill daje jej diamentowy naszyjnik i zapewnia, że nie liczy na nic w zamian. Logan jest w szoku, że za jej plecami, Rocco i Nick wydrukowali nagie zdjęcie Billa w jego własnym magazynie. Kiedy Storm, Donna i Katie dekorują dom na święta, są mile zaskoczeni, gdy zjawia się Helen. Wkrótce, Rocco pokazuje Donnie i Nickowi magazyn z nagim zdjęciem Billa. Ku zaskoczeniu mężczyzn, Donna jest zrozpaczona. Brooke i Ridge informują rodzinę o swoich zaręczynach. Donna żąda od Nicka i Rocco, by przestali mścić się na Billu. Donna zamierza lecieć z Billem na kongres do Londynu. Kiedy zjawia się w jego biurze, on pokazuje jej magazyn ze swoim nagim zdjęciem. Wściekły, odwołuje ich lot do Londynu. W styczniu 1989, Nick pyta Donnę, czy jest zakochana w Billu. Ona z oburzeniem zaprzecza. Broni Spencera przed Rocco i Nickiem. Tymczasem Bill prosi Donnę, by szpiegowała Nicka i wykryła, czy to on stoi za opublikowaniem zdjęcia. Rocco i Donna mówią Nickowi o zadaniu, które wyznaczył jej Bill. Logan chce wyznać Spencerowi prawdę, ale Nick i Rocco powstrzymują ją. W lutym 1989, Spencer proponuje Donnie podróż po Europie. Tymczasem Caroline spotyka Donnę w biurze ojca. Jest zdezorientowana, kiedy Bill nazywa ją "Jamie", ale nie zdradza ojcu jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Caroline konfrontuje się z siostrą Brooke. Donna twierdzi, że nie podała prawdziwego nazwiska, gdyż nie chciała wykorzystywać faktu, że Loganowie pomogli Caroline, kiedy została zgwałcona. Logan decyduje się wyznać Spencerowi całą prawdę, mimo protestów Nicka. Bill jest zszokowany jej wyznaniem i zwalnia ją. Nie chce jej więcej widzieć. W marcu 1989, Donna zjawia się w biurze Billa i żąda, żeby sprowadził jej rodziców z powrotem do miasta. On jednak informuje ją, że Stephen i Beth pozostaną w Paryżu. Donna pomaga Brooke, która zachodzi w ciążę z Ridge'em. Flirt z Thorne'em (1989−1990) W kwietniu 1989, Donna zastępuje Katie w Griffey's, gdyż młodsza siostra musi uczyć się do egzaminów. W barze zjawia się Bill, aby dowiedzieć się jak Donna sobie radzi. Logan poznaje również Macy Alexander, która wróciła do L.A. po ukończeniu szkoły. Macy zostawia w barze portfel, a kiedy wraca, umawia się z Donną na drinka w barze Taxi. Kobiety zaprzyjaźniają się. W maju 1989, Macy dowiaduje się, że Donna pracowała jako modelka. Proponuje jej pracę w firmie matki, w domu mody Spectra Fashions. Sally Spectra poznaje Donnę i zgadza się ją zatrudnić. Tymczasem Brooke wspomina siostrze, że chce się wprowadzić do rodzinnego domu przed ślubem z Ridge'em. Zmienia jednak zdanie, gdyż nie chce zostawiać go pod jednym dachem z Caroline. Donna zgadza się zostać jedną z trzech druhen Brooke. Siostra zmienia zdanie i wyprowadza się od Forresterów do czasu ślubu. W czerwcu 1989, podczas przyjęcia u Forresterów, Donna i Billa zamieniają ze sobą kilka słów. Brooke i Donna podglądają Ridge na jego wieczorze kawalerskim. Donna rozpoczyna pracę jako modelka w Spectra Fashions. Fotografuje ją Mick Savage, którego zaprasza na ślub siostry. Dzień przed ceremonią, kiedy Brooke szykuje się do próby ślubnej, dostaje bólów brzucha. Donna zabiera ją do szpitala, gdzie zjawia się także Thorne. Brooke powtarza, że jeśli straci dziecko, Ridge ją zostawi. Thorne i Donna starają się ją uspokoić. Wkrótce, Brooke traci dziecko. Ślub zostaje odwołany, więc Donna informuje Micka, że zaproszenie jest nieaktualne. Kobieta ostrzega Caroline, by trzymała się z dala od Ridge'a. W lipcu 1989, Donna wyznaje Brooke, że współczuje Thorne'owi. Logan zauważa, że młodsza siostra jest zauroczona mężem Caroline. W sierpniu 1989, po jednej z sesji, Mick całuje Donnę. Ona jest oburzona, gdyż Macy jest nim zainteresowana. Ostrzega przyjaciółkę, że Savage nie nadaje się do poważnego związku. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni, gdyż Macy uważa, że Donna sama chce go zdobyć. Donna pomaga Brooke, która próbuje wzbudzić w Ridge'u zazdrość i udaje, że umawia się z dawnym znajomym. Donna spędza z Thorne'em czas przy basenie, ku zadowoleniu Brooke. W październiku 1989, na statku Quinn Mary, odbywa się charytatywny pokaz domów mody Forrester Creations i Spectra Fashions. Donna prezentuje finałową kreację Spectry. Wybucha skandal, kiedy suknie obydwu domów mody są niemal identyczne. Stephanie podejrzewa, że za kradzieżą projektu stoją Brooke i Donna. W listopadzie 1989, Donna przekonuje Thorne'a, że nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Cieszy się, że Forrester wierzy w jej niewinność. Donna wyznaje Brooke, że zakochała się w Thornie. Ona i Forrester spotykają się na romantycznej kolacji. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Donna jest podekscytowana, kiedy Thorne zaprasza ją do kina. Opowiada jej o Deveney Dixon, kobiecie ze zdeformowaną twarzą, której pomaga i zapłaci za jej operację plastyczną. Pokazuje Donnie jej zdjęcie sprzed wypadku. Ona odkrywa, że fotografia nie mogła zostać zrobiona przed wypadkiem, gdyż na odwrocie widnieje niedawna data. W grudniu 1989, Brooke wprowadza się do rodzinnego domu, kiedy Ridge oświadcza jej, że nie jest gotowy na małżeństwo. Donna otrzymuje telefon od kobiety, która chce dowiedzieć się, czy ona i Thorne są w sobie zakochani. Logan odpowiada, że nie są ze sobą związani. Podejrzewa, że dzwoniła Deveney Dixon. Beth, Katie i Helen zjawiają się w rodzinnym domu i spędzają święta wspólnie z Brooke i Donną. W styczniu 1990, Thorne i Donna pocieszają Brooke, kiedy Ridge postanawia wziąć ślub z Caroline. Macy i Donna ponownie zbliżają się, kiedy córka Sally rozstaje się z Mickiem. Obie zwierzają się sobie nawzajem, że się z kimś spotykają. Tymczasem Brooke wyznaje siostrze, że Stephanie wiedziała o związku Erica i Beth. To ona odnalazła ich ojca i przyczyniła się do przeniesienia rodziców do Paryża. Donna namawia siostrę, by powiedziała o wszystkim Ericowi, ale ona zarzeka się, że tego nie zrobi. Donna spotyka się więc z Thorne'em i wyjawia mu prawdę. On konfrontuje się z Erikiem, a ten z Brooke. Wkrótce, Stephanie trafia do szpitala z powodu problemów z sercem. W lutym 1990, Thorne wyznaje Donnie, że żałuje, iż powiedział ojcu prawdę. Brooke mówi siostrze, że Eric ją pocałował. Donna namawia ją, by zaczęła spotykać się z mężem Stephanie. Brooke nie chce jednak angażować się w kolejny związek. Eric wysyła Brooke dwa tuziny żółtych róż i zaprasza ją na kolację. Tymczasem Beth pisze w liście do córek, że wraca do miasta na kontrolne badania. Brooke boi się reakcji matki na wieść o niej i Ericu. Donna przekonuje siostrę, że Beth jest szczęśliwa z ich ojcem i nie musi o niczym wiedzieć. Thorne pyta Logan wprost, czy Brooke jest związana z Erkiem. Donna próbuje zaprzeczać, ale Forrester jej nie wierzy. W marcu 1990, Brooke i Eric spędzają wieczór w domku w Big Bear. Tej samej nocy, w L.A. zjawia się Beth. Jest ciekawa z kim spotyka się Brooke. Siostry zatajają przed matką fakt, że Logan jest związana z Erikiem. Donna wyznaje siostrze, że Thorne zna prawdę. Logan podsłuchuje rozmowę Erica i Stephanie z Thorne'em i odkrywa, że małżonkowie wstrzymują się z rozwodem jeszcze miesiąc. Zastanawia się, jak poinformować o tym siostrę. Tymczasem Brooke wyznaje Beth prawdę o swoim romansie z Erikiem. Thorne informuje Brooke o decyzji ojca, a Donna potwierdza jego słowa. Logan jest zrozpaczona i wyznaje siostrze, że jest w ciąży z Erikiem. Nie chce go widzieć i wyjeżdża do Paryża zamiast matki. Na koncercie dobroczynnym, Donna obserwuje śpiewających Thorne'a i Macy. Uświadamia sobie, że to w Forresterze jest zakochana jej przyjaciółka. Donna konfrontuje się z Macy, ale obie nie chcą przestać się spotykać z Thorne'em. W kwietniu 1990, Thorne próbuje dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa Brooke, ale Donna nie zdradza mu niczego. Eric również próbuje dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Logan. Donna wyznaje mu, że jej siostra wie o jego powrocie do Stephanie. Forrester wyjaśnia, że zgodził się jedynie na wstrzymanie z rozwodem, ale nie zamierza pogodzić się z żoną. Donna wyjawia mu wówczas, że Brooke jest z nim w ciąży i przebywa w Paryżu. Eric leci do stolicy Francji. Tymczasem Storm dzwoni do Donny i informuje ją, że w wyniku awansu, przenosi się do Los Angeles. Z Donną kontaktuje się Pierre Jourdan, francuski przyjaciel Brooke. Informuje ją, że jej siostra planuje aborcję. Donna mówi o wszystkim Ericowi, który jest w drodze do Paryża. W domu rodzinnym zjawia się Storm, który wypytuje matkę i siostrę o nowego mężczyznę Brooke, który ją porzucił. Thorne chce spotkać się z Donną, ale ona odmawia. Zmienia jednak zdanie i zjawia się w jego rezydencji. Pojawia się tam również Macy. Kiedy Thorne wyznaje, że najpierw skontaktował się z Alexander, Donna wychodzi. Kobieta zamieszcza w prasie ogłoszenie o wynajęciu pokoju. Storm dogaduje się z instruktorem tenisa, Jake'em Maclaine'em. Flirt z Jake'em i wyjazd (1990−1991) W maju 1990, Donna spotyka Jake'a w kuchni i bierze go za włamywacza. On wyjaśnia jej, że Storm wynajął mu pokój w ich domu. Brooke i Eric zamierzają wziąć potajemny ślub, kiedy sędzia orzeknie rozwód. Logan prosi Donnę, by została jej druhną. Trwają przygotowania do ceremonii, na której zjawia się także Katie. Eric przybywa jednak z informacją, że Stephanie udało się wstrzymać rozwód, więc ślub zostaje odwołany. W czerwcu 1990, Donna jest zaintrygowana tajemniczością Jake'a. W lipcu 1990, Storm zwierza się siostrze ze swoich uczuć do dr Taylor Hayes. Donna całuje Jake'a. W sierpniu 1990, osobiście poznaje Taylor, kiedy kobieta zjawia się w ich domu na kolacji. Zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że Maclaine spotyka się z Felicią Forrester. Oferuje Jake'owi swoją przyjaźń. Donna podejrzewa, że Jake coś ukrywa. Wspiera go, gdy miewa koszmary. Wkrótce, Jake informuje ją, że zamierza opuścić miasto. Logan prosi go, by wstrzymał swoją decyzję. We wrześniu 1990, Donna okłamuje Margo, że jej brat wyjechał. Loganównie udaje się przekonać Jake'a do pozostania w mieście. Storm nie ufa jednak mężczyźnie i chce, by powiedział mu o sobie prawdę, inaczej będzie musiał się wyprowadzić. Donna grozi bratu, że jeśli Jake opuści ich dom, ona zrobi to samo. Tymczasem w domu Loganów zjawia się Felicia. Donna okłamuje ją, że Jake wyjechał z miasta. W październiku 1990, Donna proponuje Jake'owi wspólny, niezobowiązujący wyjazd. Maclaine zgadza się, ale powstrzymuje ich Storm.Tymczasem Brooke wraca do miasta. Ridge zabiera ją do szpitala, gdyż zaczął się poród. W listopadzie 1990, Felicia stara się skontaktować z Jake'em, ale Donna ponownie okłamuje ją, że chłopak nie wrócił jeszcze z wyjazdu. Tymczasem Brooke rodzi Ericowi syna, Erica Juniora - Ricka. Donna i Ridge'a zostają rodzicami chrzestnymi dziecka. W styczniu 1991, Donna i Katie zostają druhnami na ślubie Brooke i Erica w Palm Springs. W lutym 1991, Storm wyznaje Donnie, że zamierza poprosić Taylor o rękę. W marcu 1991, Spencer proponuje Donnie posadę redaktorki w Spencer Publications. Ona prosi o czas do namysłu. Storm i Brooke nie są zachwyceni tym pomysłem. Donna upiera się jednak, że za wszelką cenę chce zajść w życiu tak daleko, jak jej starsza siostra. Loganówna przyjmuje propozycję Billa. Storm oznajmia siostrze, że otwiera nowe biuro w San Francisco i może dać jej pracę. Donna odrzuca propozycję Billa, sądząc, że chodzi mu coś więcej niż pracę. Storm i Donna wyjeżdżają do San Francisco. Powroty (1994, 1997, 2001) Donna powraca do miasta w 1994 roku, na ślub Brooke i Ridge'a. W 1997 roku, jest obecna na ślubie Brooke i Granta Chambersa. W 2001 roku, wraz z całą rodziną, Donna przyjeżdża na ślub Brooke i Thorne'a. Zemsta na Stephanie i małżeństwo z Erikiem (2006−2010) Donna powraca do miasta w 2006 roku. Flirtuje i całuje się z Ridge'em, ale ten wykorzystuje ją, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Brooke, która wówczas była żoną Nicka. Została zatrudniona jako modelka Forresterów. Była świadkiem sprzeczki między Stephanie i Jackie, podczas której Jacqueline wypadła przez antresolę, przez co odniosła poważny uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Donna i Jackie zostały przyjaciółkami, a Loganówna nadal pracowała w FC, chociaż firmę przejęli Nick i Jackie. W 2007 roku, Donna zostawia dzieci Brooke same na noc w domu. Brooke wkrótce traci prawo do opieki na Hope i RJ-em. Wspiera siostrę. Postanawia się zemścić na Stephanie, gdyż to właśnie ona wprowadziła Brooke w taką sytuację. Loganówna uwodzi pijanego Thorne'a i wkrótce zaręczają się. Na ślub przyjeżdża Katie, która poznaje prawdziwe zamiary siostry. Mówi o wszystkim Thorne'owi i ślub zostaje odwołany. W tym samym roku, zaprzyjaźnia się z Erikiem Forresterem. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Donna namawia męża Stephanie, by odkupił od Nicka podupadającą firmę. Wkrótce, Eric i Donna zostają parą, a z czasem kochankami. W styczniu 2008 roku, Donna jest szantażowana przez Stephanie – kobieta żąda, by Logan odeszła do Erica, bo w przeciwnym razie, Storm trafi do więzienia. Brat Donny strzelił bowiem do Stephanie. Eric poznaje prawdę i udaje przed żoną, że rozstał się z kochanką. Wszystko wychodzi na jaw, ale Stephanie postanawia milczeć. W maju 2008 roku Donna i Eric zostają małżeństwem, chociaż rodzinna Forresterów nie akceptuje ich związku. Szczególnie siostra Stephanie, Pamela, która wielokrotnie poniżała Donnę. Niedługo po ślubie, w życiu żony Erica pojawia się Marcus Walton. Okazuje się, że chłopak jest jej synem. Kobieta urodziła go mając 16 lat. Oddała dziecko do adopcji, gdyż była za młoda na jego wychowywanie. Donna razem z matką ukrywały ten fakt przed pozostałym rodzeństwem. W lipcu 2008 roku w mieście zjawia się Owen Knight. Między nim a Donną dochodzi do pocałunków i omal nie uprawiają seksu. Eric w tym czasie jest w śpiączce, gdyż został otruty przez Pamelę. Siostra Stephanie napuszcza też niedźwiedzia na Donnę. Eric wybacza żonie sytuację z Owenem. W 2009 roku, gdy umiera Bill Spencer, Donna zostaje zaproszona na odczytanie testamentu. Zostaje jednak ośmieszona i wychodzi. W tym samym roku Eric adoptuje Marcusa i ten przyjmuje jego nazwisko. W Los Angeles zjawia się również Justin Barber – biologiczny ojciec Marcusa. Kobieta nie wspominała mu o dziecku, gdyż nie chciała psuć jego kariery. W 2009 roku też, podczas pokazu Donny, została ona oblana przez Pamelę miodem i obsypana konfetti. Wspólnie z Pam, zaczęła prowadzić program The Catwalk, mimo sprzeciwu Erica. Gdy Bill Jr i Katie przejęli Forrester Creations, Donna została wiceprezesem firmy. W 2010 roku, Stephanie nieświadomie przyczynia się do śmierci matki Donny. Loganowie obwiniają Stephanie za śmierć Beth. Eric jednak broni byłej żony. Donna ma dość obecności Stephanie w swoim życiu i bierze rozwód z Erikiem. Za namową Billa i Justina, kończąc związek z Forresterem, otrzymuje połowę jego udziałów w FC. Donna odsprzedaje swoje udziały Billowi. Justin i Donna spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu. Małżeństwo z Justinem i związek z Nickiem (2011−2015) W 2011 roku, Donna oświadcza się Justinowi i oboje zostają małżeństwem, co cieszy Marcusa. Donna jest w szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że Stephen zaręczył się z Pam. Kobiety jednak godzą się. W czerwcu 2011, Donna zostaje babcią, gdyż Amber rodzi Marcusowi córeczkę – Rosey. W grudniu 2011, Donna i Justin postanawiają zostać przyjaciółmi i rozstają się. Brooke zaprowadza chwilowo bezdomną siostrę na łódź Nicka. Donna zostaje tam. Prosi Marone'a o rejs łodzią. W trakcie wycieczki, dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku, o czym Donna informuje Brooke i Katie. Kiedy Donna i Nick całują się, widzi ich Pamela. Zazdrosna kobieta postanawia znów uprzykrzyć życie rywalce. Donna jest w szoku, gdy widzi w telewizji Nicka i Pamelę, występujących w programie Let's Make a Deal. Zaczyna kojarzyć fakty i odkrywa, że to Pam wykradła dla Nicka projekty Forresterów. Informuje o tym Stephanie i Brooke. W kwietniu 2012 roku, Brooke przyjmuje Donnę na stanowisku sekretarki. Problem pojawia się wtedy, kiedy Stephanie zatrudnia na to miejsce Pamelę. Pam dzieli więc biurko na dwie części – dla siebie i Donny. W lipcu 2012, Donna i Justin cieszą się, że ich syn bierze ślub z Dayzee. Donna wyznaje Ericowi, że czuje, iż to bardziej on i Stephanie są rodzicami dla Marcusa. Wkrótce, Donna wyjeżdża do Stephena. Powraca w sierpniu 2012, nadal pracując z Pam jako sekretarka w FC. Odkrywa co Bill zrobił Liamowi i Hope. Kiedy chce o wszystkim powiedzieć siostrzenicy, zastaje Liama w ramionach Steffy. Decyduje się milczeć. W październiku 2012, Stephanie wyznaje jej, że umiera. Donna początkowo nie chce w to uwierzyć, ale w końcu Stephanie przekonuje ją, że nie kłamie. Donna ostatecznie pojawia się na przyjęciu na cześć Stephanie. Ta prosi Logan, by po jej śmierci, zaopiekowała się Erikiem. Donna początkowo jest oburzona jej prośbą. Kiedy jednak Stephanie umiera, Donna liczy na odnowienie związku z Forresterem. W tym samym roku, Donna rozstała się z Nickiem Marone. Niestety, w 2013 roku, Eric wiąże się z Taylor, ku rozpaczy Donny. W maju 2013, Brooke wyznaje zszokowanej Donnie, że zaszła w ciążę z mężem ich siostry. Donna jest zaskoczona, że Brooke planuje namówić Erica, by udawał ojca jej dziecka. Wkrótce, Brooke traci dziecko. Na przyjęciu urodzinowym Brooke, Taylor wyznaje wszystkim prawdę. Donna próbuje załagodzić konflikt między siostrami. W sierpniu 2013, Donna odkrywa, że Katie zainstalowała ukryte kamery w swoim domu, dzięki którym będzie podglądać Brooke i Billa, aby sprawdzić ich wierność. Nie popiera pomysłu siostry. Brooke oferuje Donnie wyjazd do Monte Carlo w celu promowania Sypialni Brooke, na co Donna się zgadza. Donna czuje się rozdarta pomiędzy skłóconymi siostrami. Prosi Billa, aby wrócił do Katie. Gdy ten zaręcza się z Brooke, zaczyna stopniowo akceptować ich związek. W listopadzie 2013, Donna pomaga Katie przy opiece nad Willem. Jednocześnie pociesza Brooke po rozstaniu z Billem. W grudniu 2013, Donna całuje Erica. Obserwuje ich zazdrosna Quinn. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni. Donna ostrzega Erica przed Quinn. W marcu 2014, Donna jest zaskoczona, kiedy Brooke informuje ją o związku Ridge'a i Katie. Donna konfrontuje się z siostrą. W październiku 2014, Katie zwierza się Donnie, że jest zazdrosna o współpracę Ridge'a i Caroline przy nowej kolekcji. W grudniu 2014, Donna uczestniczy w przyjęciu na cześć dziecka Hope. Zjawia się również w szpitalu, gdy Hope traci dziecko. W lutym 2015, Katie ogłasza, że bierze ślub z Billem. Prosi również Brooke, by została jej druhną. Donna martwi się, że Brooke nie przestała kochać Spencera, choć ona zapewnia, że to przeszłość. Związki Donny * Mark Mallory : – byli związani (1987). * Rocco Carner : – kilkakrotnie się całowali (1987, 1988). * Nicholas Preston : – byli związani (1988–1989), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1988). * Bill Spencer Sr. : – flirtowali i całowali się, kiedy Donna wciąż była związana z Nickiem (1988, 1989). * Mick Savage : – całowali się (1989). * Ridge Forrester : – flirtowali i całowali się (2006). * Thorne Forrester : – całowali się (1989, 1990), : – byli zaręczeni (2007). * Jake Maclaine : – całowali się (1990, 2007). * Owen Knight : – całowali się, kiedy Donna była żoną Erica (2008). * Bill Spencer Jr. : – całowali się, kiedy Donna była żoną Erica (2009). * Justin Barber : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – byli małżeństwem (2011), : – mają syna, Marcusa. * Dominick Marone : – byli związani (2011–2012). * Eric Forrester : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Eric wciąż był mężem Stephanie (2007), : – byli małżeństwem (2008–2010), : – całowali się (2013, 2014). Śluby Donny